1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supply hose stands and more specifically it relates to a breathing hose support system for efficiently supporting a supply hose and mask in a proper position while being worn by an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Often an individual with apnea or another breathing problem must wear a breathing mask. The breathing mask is generally made to form fit the face of the individual utilizing the mask and is fastened to the head of the individual by adjustable straps. Due to body movement during sleep or otherwise (i.e. walking around, etc.) the mask's seal with the face is often broken and the breathing supply is interrupted causing discomfort, loss of sleep, sleep deprivation which can lead to narcolepsy, an abrupt wakening, a heart attack or even death.
Some individuals elect not to wear a breathing mask, wherein they may find the masks uncomfortable to sleep in, and thus often times compromising their health for comfort. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved breathing hose support system for efficiently supporting a supply hose and mask in a proper position while being worn by an individual.